Lost in your eyes
by Ugawa
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are back from their adventure. They now have to get back to normal life. Summer is over and the three have to go back to school, what new adventures will they find waiting for them. Yaoi pairings. Suprise. I havn't decided yet
1. Chapter 1

This is my first proper fan fic. Hope people enjoy it. I also hope it's not writing sloppy like most fan fics I've read. 

Disclaimer : I do not own kingdom hearts, if I did it would be a Yaoi 

--

It was rainy season on destiny island and a storm had just blown over head. Waves crashed against the shore making the boats tied up at the dock thrash around violently. Fork lightning zigzagged across the dark night sky. As summer had passed most the people living in their summer homes on destiny island had already left for the town on the main island across the water.

"It's going to be strange going back to school after everything that's happened," said Sora sitting legs crossed in the middle of the floor.

"You're telling me," said Riku walking in from his kitchen holding a bowl of crisps. Kairi stood at the living rooms window watching the storm outside. A loud bit of thunder shook the windows slightly.

"You two are going to be so far behind in your studies, you've been gone for over a year."

"Not that you could remember me," said Sora chucking a pillow from the sofa in front of him at her. She easily dodged it and laughed. Riku put the bowl of crisps on the table next to Sora and moved to sit on the sofa.

"Getting back into normal life again is hard," said Riku sitting on the sofa.

"Boring don't you mean," said Sora taking a crisp from the bowl. He popped the crisp into his mouth and they both closed their eyes and sighed loudly at the same time. Kairi shook her head, "you two spent long enough trying to get back home and now you find it boring. Boys will never cease to amaze me."

"Well not boring, just…," Sora tried to find the right words, "… Normal."

Kairi sat on the chair opposite the sofa.

"What are you two going to tell people at school?"

The two boys sat in confusion staring at the girl. Kairi sweat dropped in frustration.

"Well you've been missing for over a year, you're going to get people asking where you've been."

"Well telling the truth is out of the question," said Riku leaning over to grab a crisp.

"Yeah heaven forbid we can't let people at school know that the popular Riku was over taken by the darkness. Just think what his fan girls will think of him then," laughed Sora at his own sarcasm. Riku made a swipe for Sora's head but missed.

"Well whose going to believe that Sora saved the universe from the darkness, if we say that to anyone we'll be laughed out the school," said Riku with a smirk on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Shouted Sora his mouth hung open. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"It's means that no one is going to believe that the clumsy clot, cry baby Sora saved everyone," said Riku crossing his arms. Sora began to pout and crossed his arms to. Kairi half laughed and rubbed the back of her head while the two boys carried on bickering, o how she had missed this.

The storm had started to pass but it was now raining much heavier than before. The rain was hitting the top of the house with great force, causing a loud gushing noise.

"Did you hear what king Mickey done?" Asked Kairi as she finished off the bowl of crisps?

"What?" Said the two boys together.

"He permitted Axel and Roxas to live as normal people somewhere."

The two boys eye's widened.

"But that's impossible, Roxas is… well basically is me," said Sora rubbing his head.

"And Axel was a nobody," said Riku as confused as Sora. Kairi shrugged.

"Don't ask me how, all I know is because they helped you out the king has given them something to allowed them to be… well, real."

"How do you know this?" Asked Sora still rubbing the back of his head.

"Donald and goofy came to visit you earlier on today, but you'd already left to get your new uniforms for tomorrow."

"Wow," said Riku still a bit confused, "where do you think the king located them?"

"Well he's not stupid enough to put them on Earth is he, or even if he did it wouldn't be anywhere near us," said Sora.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Riku.

"Well for one Roxas is like my twin minus the hair and two it would just be to weird." 

"Hmm, I guess you're right," said Riku picking up the empty bowl and heading towards the kitchen.

Kairi stretched her arms and let out a yawn. "We should all get to sleep we've got to get up early to get the boat to the main land so we can get the train to school."

Even though they were basically alone, the three friends had decided to spend their last few days on destiny island. They were supposed to get the boat earlier on to the main island but because of the storm the boats weren't running. So they were stuck on the island, meaning they had to get up at the crack of dawn to make it to the train on time.

Sora also began yawning and started to scratch the back of his head.

"You're right," he sighed. Riku came back in from the kitchen.

"I'm going up to bed now," said Kairi heading for the stairs.

"Night Kairi, see you tomorrow," said the two boys in comparison.

"we should get some sleep to," said Riku going into the cupboard under the stairs for a second.

"Yeah," said Sora, he stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asked Riku still in the cupboard. 

"To bed?" Said Sora.

"You're not coming in with me tonight," said Riku lifting his head out of the cupboard, "I need a good night sleep, we've got school starting tomorrow."

"But Riku, I wont keep you up," whined Sora.

"Here," said Riku pulling something out of the cupboard, Sora looked down at it in confusion. A duvet.

"You're sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Sora pouted.

"Don't give me that look you kept me up all last night."

"I won't tonight Riku, I don't want to sleep down here on the sofa."

"What's this the keyblade master is afraid to sleep downstairs by himself," laughed Riku.

Sora gave Riku a death look, Riku laughed again and ruffled the younger boys hair. Sora noted to himself to practice his looks of death.

"Sorry mate," said Riku still sounding rather amused at Sora's attempt of an evil look. "but your snoring kept me up almost the whole of last night. Besides I almost tripped over you when I got out of bed you were sprawled across the floor."

Sora pouted again but headed for the sofa.

"Night Sora," said Riku as he began to head up the stairs.

"See you tomorrow Riku," said Sora setting his bed up on the couch.

--

That's the end of that chapter, hope everyone liked it. Please R&R. 

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. I'm writing it at 4:00am in the morning so sorry if it doesn't turn out that good :P J

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did it would be a Yaoi 

The light shone through the living room curtains causing Sora to wake up. He put the duvet over his head and moaned. He heard Riku and Kairi walking down the stairs and moaned again.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Kairi call as she followed Riku into the kitchen.

"I'm already up." He tugged the duvet off and headed for the kitchen, Kairi and Riku were already changed, he rubbed his eyes. 

"What time is it?"

"6am," said Riku tipping some cereal into a bowl. Sora collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Tired by any chance?" Asked Riku now starting on the milk.

"hmm… didn't get much sleep as I was forced to sleep on the sofa," he glared at Riku who couldn't help but laugh.

"You really got to practice your looks of death," said Riku still laughing.

"I've noticed," said Sora reaching out for a bowl.

Sora and Riku stood in front of the mirror holding up their new uniforms. They both sweat dropped.

"What's with the new uniforms," said Sora tugging at the jet black blazer.

"Think yourself lucky," said Riku looking down at his, "I have to wear a tie with mine."

Sora began to laugh. Riku was in the year above Kairi and Sora so his uniform consisted of a black and white striped tie with the same jet black blazer.

"They're not that bad," said Kairi looking at hers as she folded it into a suitcase. Her uniform was a white blouse and a black and white checked skirt. The three finished packing before taking one last look around the room.

"We're not going to be back for another half a year," sighed Sora.

"Well at least we know we're actually coming back this time," said Riku nudging Sora slightly in the arm. The boat had arrived and it was time for them to leave, they walked across the wet sand towards the dock. Sora stopped for a second and turned round to take one last look of the island. He fought so hard to get back here and now after less than a month he was having to leave it again.

"Come on Sora," shouted Kairi from the boat.

"We'll be back before you know it, don't worry," shouted Riku.

Sora sighed and turned back around forcing a smile, he headed towards the others. As the boat started off he sat watching the island get smaller and smaller. 'Like Riku said,' he thought to himself, 'at least I know I'm coming back this time.'

It had taken them five hours but at last they had arrived. The three friends stood at the school gates, Sora and Riku sighed.

"This place looks different," said Sora tilting his head to one side.

"They refurbished it and built a load of new buildings at the back," said Kairi.

All three of them sighed this time while holding their bags in front of them.

"Well let's go," said Riku leading up the schools path, Sora and Kairi followed. The schools campus was an order of old buildings, with the new ones at the back. It looked like a very posh private school but was just an ordinary public boarding school. The school consisted of three main buildings with smaller ones scattered around the place. Two of the three main buildings were the living departments, girls and boys. The other one were for classes. The smaller buildings scattered around were for teachers and random classes. The school's ground was amazing as always. Bight green fields spread across as far as you could see with buildings scattered around. The whole school was like a mini village. Sora, Riku and Kairi walked up towards the main buildings.

"I'm guessing we're still sharing?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah, I don't think they assigned anyone else to your room," answered Kairi. Sora beamed, Riku scrunched his face up.

"I swear Sora, if you keep me awake with your snoring I will have to kill you."

Sora gulped, "you wouldn't kill me Riku."

There was silence.

"Would you Riku?"

Still silence…

"Riku… Hey Riku!" Shouted Sora as Riku made a bolt for the living department doors.

Kairi watched as the two boys started running. She walked towards the girls living departments, she guessed she was sharing with Selphie again this year.

"Here we are," said Riku as they approached the door with the number 'Xll' on it. They went inside.

"Just as I remember it," beamed Sora looking round the room.

Riku sniffed the air, "hm. Smells the same as well," he scrunched his face a little. Sora laughed. 

The department bedrooms were box rooms, no bigger than four by four metres. There were two beds one on each side of the room, with a small table against the wall between them. There were storage areas under the beds and four small drawers in the table. Sora collapsed on his bed on the left. He stared up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

He tilted his head to watch Riku start his unpacking.

"You're doing that already?"

"Yeah, best to get it out of the way now," said Riku as he unfolded his uniform and placed it on his bed.

Sora looked over to the bathroom door, which they shared with the people in the room next to them.

"Who do you think we're sharing with this year?" He asked.

"Probably Tidus and Wakka again," replied Riku not lifting his head from his suitcase. 

Sora stretched his arms and sat back up, "come on, do that later, lets go look around."

Riku looked up, "fine but I'm coming back before the assembly this afternoon to finish."

Sora jumped up from his bed and Riku stood up. They both followed out the room and down the hallway.

"Let's hit the cafeteria first, I'm hungry," said Sora pulling Riku by the arm.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Sora, you're always hungry."

Two new comers walked up the living department's corridor.

"Where's our room?" Asked one looking around, he held his suitcase with both hands in front of him.

"Somewhere round here," replied the other holding his suitcase with one hand over his shoulder. They carried on up the hall way while getting strange looks by their passer bys.

"Do you get the feeling you're being watched?" laughed the boy with the suitcase over his shoulder.

"Shut up, they're probably staring at _you_ because of your hair."

"Why?"

The boy holding his suitcase with both hands sweat dropped. "Can you see anyone else here with hair like yours?"

"Hm. I guess you're right… hey, there's our room."

The two walked over to the door.

"You've got to be kidding me," said the boy with both hands on his suitcase.

"Tad coincidence don't ya think?" Asked the other boy scratching the back of his head with his free hand. 

"Come on, let's just go in and unpack."

The two boys entered the room.

"Hm. Needs a bit of remodelling don't you think?" said the taller boy with the suitcase over his shoulder.

"It's fine how it is, I don't want you doing anything to it," said the other boy kneeling down next to his own bed to unpack.

"Why?" Asked the taller boy sitting on the right hand side bed.

"Because I don't fancy living in a black room for the rest of the year."

The taller boy beamed, "you know me to well."

"Yeah, I think that's the problem… Shut the door will ya."

The taller boy stood up and shut the door, revealing the room number to the outside hallway again. 'Xlll'.

Well that's the end of that chapter, three guess's who the two new people are lol .

I'm posting this chapter within like 15 hours of the last one so I don't have any reviews yet. Please submit reviews.

Which can be located in that left hand bottom corner of this page lol.

Anyway, sorry the last two chapters have been a bit short. I'll start to pick things up soon, but what's going to happen in this story is as much as a surprise to me at the moment as it is you. I have no idea :P I just keep typing hoping something is going to come to me. Which it probably will 

Fankyoo if you actually read this brief authors note thing. Cause I know I never read other peoples lol :P

XX 


End file.
